Up to this time, electric music distribution (EMD) has been accomplished, thereby distributing music by means of CS satellite broadcasting or through the Internet or the like. Music is distributed as the content provider authenticates each terminal via a network, thus allowing the same to receive music. Fee is charged every time the receiver listens to the music.
Music distribution achieved by using packaged media such as compact disks is, after all, music distribution effected by selling media. Except for special cases, the user can listen to the music as many times he or she wants, once he or she has paid an amount money for the medium and the media has been accordingly distributed to him or her.
A person who has bought a packaged medium can copy the music for his or her private use. Besides such a private copy, there may be distributed so-called pirate copies of the packaged media.
Even in the case of electric music distribution, too, a person who has received the music can copy the music for his or her private use. Besides such a private copy, the receiver may copy the music for illegal use.